Crossing the Line
by myztik
Summary: One-shot. Kurt's casual flirting with Finn leaves Puck confused and enraged. *I wrote this almost two years ago but was only recently asked to post it here. If it seems eerily similar to the Kurt/Karofsky scene... Do know that I too am boggled by this.*


**A/N:** I wrote this almost two years ago for a prompt I got from someone from a Glee community on LiveJournal, but was only recently urged to post it here. If it seems eerily similar to the Kurt/Karofsky scene... Do know that I, too, am boggled by this.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not, by all means, own Glee._

Glee club. Puck scoffed at the idea. If anyone had told him a year ago that he'd join the glee club and actually enjoy it, he would have beaten them to a bloody pulp and thrown the remains in the trash bin.

And yet there he was backstage, in a royal blue shirt and black tie, having just performed for the entire school. He danced and sang. If his dad had been around, this would not have made the old man proud. On the other hand, to throw a football across the huge green field or to assist in a touchdown, _that_ would have put a satisfied smirk on his father's face.

Shaking his head as he watched the commotion backstage, Puck felt somewhat disconcerted about the bubbling happiness that was forcing its way out of him. He tempered it down with a frown and searched the crowd for Finn instead.

"Yo, Finn!" he shouted when he spotted his friend by the wings talking to that little fairy, Kurt.

Finn continued talking to Kurt as if he had not heard Puck. And if there was one thing Puck hated more than his old man, it was being ignored. Scowling in their direction, Puck began to stalk towards the two – but abruptly stopped mid-stride.

There was something about the way Kurt was looking at Finn that bothered Puck. Not only was his fondness of the taller man apparent in his eyes, there was a tinge of adulation there, too.

An irrational sense of rage raced through Puck as he stormed towards the two and accidentally on purpose slammed into Kurt, effectively pushing him aside.

"Hey, watch where you're going," Kurt exclaimed as he put his perfectly coifed hair back in place. "Neanderthal."

Puck glared at Kurt but then continued to stalk his way out of the theater. Kurt raised a brow at Finn who just shrugged in return.

"Excuse me," Kurt said to Finn and purposefully tailed Puck. But with Puck's longer limbs, by the time Kurt was walking down the stage, Puck was nearly out the door.

Pushing the heavy double doors of the theater open, Kurt looked both ways and found Puck walking down the east corridor.

"Hey!" Kurt screamed as loud as he could. "Hey! Puck!"

Puck slowly turned around and glared at Kurt. "What do you want?"

Kurt slowly closed the gap between them and stopped when he was barely a foot away from the big guy. "What was _that_ about?"

"What?" Puck said menacingly as he leaned an arm casually against the row of lockers.

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and looked Puck from head to toe. "You just don't get it do you?"

Puck's confidence visibly crumbled at the ominous look in Kurt's eyes. "You're the one who doesn't get it."

Kurt shook his head in mock pity. "That rage running through you… That feeling of nausea… You're feeling it, right? It's eating you up. It's making you more uncomfortable than you've ever been in your entire sorry-assed life. Don't even deny it. I can see it in your eyes…"

For the first time in his, as Kurt put it, sorry-assed life, Puck knew what it felt like to be intimidated by a man, a boy, half his size.

Kurt slowly inched his way even closer to Puck, staring him in the eye. "It's apprehension. It's resentfulness. It's bitterness. It's jealousy."

Not sure what had overcome him, Puck grabbed Kurt by the collar of his Marc Jacob jacket and pushed him up against the lockers. Exhaling a breath he didn't know he had kept, Puck shoved Kurt again and pinned him up against gray steel. His chest heaving with pent up emotions, Puck slammed his mouth directly over Kurt's.

Kurt kept still. It was with his gasp of shock that Puck was able to slide his tongue into his own, and Kurt tasted lust. Then without hesitation Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and clung on for dear life as lips battled lips, tongue danced with tongue and bodies pressed against each other.


End file.
